Just Some Guy
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: A short song fic drabble. Roger wonders why Mark choose him and why he wants to sacrifice his health to be with him. MR.


Author Notes: Ahh yes my first Mark/Roger. A short song fic-drabble that I was inspired to write by someone in the 'fuckingartist' community on livejournal. This one is for you! This is in Roger's POV

The song used is "Just some guy" by Anthony Rapp

**Disclaimer: alas I don't own Rent!**

Just Some Guy

Am I really that special? Looking in the mirror I don't think so. What have all my girlfriends seen in me? Sure, I'd say I have sex appeal but setting that aside, what else do I have? A poor musician doomed to die before I reach 30, not much in that life is there? So how did someone like me ever score a guy like him?

_So he's holding me in his arms, and he's giving me sweet little kisses  
And he's telling me he'll never harm me, and he's whispering how wonderful this is  
And I tell him that I love him, and I tell him I'll be true  
And I've said these things to other boys, but right now the old words feel so new  
_

He's sweet, compassionate and dedicated to his work as a filmmaker. Out of all my friends he's the one who sets the bar. He's the one who shouldn't be doomed to the life I live. So why, does someone like him, as special as he is, stay with someone like me?

Suddenly his arms are around my neck, his lips grazing my neck. I smile as my body tingles at his touch. He makes me melt and that says a lot for me. Roger Davis the hardcore front man melting at the touch of Mark Cohen.

"Take your AZT" he whispers in my ear.

_And I ask him, "How did I get so lucky? I didn't even have to try."  
"I don't know," he says, "I'm not that special. I'm just some guy."_

His hand appears infront of my face, in his open palm is my pill. I take it and swallow it dry.

"I don't know how you can do that….the taste stays in your mouth that way."

"Could be worse." I comment.

"True." He says. He walks around from the other side of the couch and sits down next to me, taking my hand. I pull him into my lap and press my lips to his. His hands are running through my hair as I hold him tight by the waist. Our kiss becoming more and more passionate. After a few minutes we break away, breathless. His blue eyes bearing into mine. Then he smiles and stands up, pulling me with him.

"Mark what…" His finger to my lip.

"Shhh, just come on." He pulls me in his bedroom , we fall on to the old, creeky mattress, our lips locked.

_And he's smiling like he means it, and he's stretched out on his back  
And he's telling me now that he loves me, for the fifth or the sixth time, I can't keep track  
And I watch his eyes as they shine, run my fingers through his hair  
And I touch his chest where his heart is, and I tell him I find safe haven there_

As his hands roam my body I can't help but wonder why. He's perfect, untainted while I'm full of enough sin to kill an entire town. His lips trace down my neck, his hands lifting my shirt slowly up. I sit up pull it off. He takes off his shirt and continues to kiss me. Am I worth the affection he's giving me?

"Mmm Roger…" he moans. My hands hold his head firmly yet gently as my tounge roams his mouth. He tastes so sweet. So pure. Suddenly I'm on my back, Mark on top, his fingers tracing my arms.

"I want you Roger." He states. My eyes widen and I sit up, knocking him off me.

"But Mark I thought we agreed that we weren't going to…I don't want you to…" my voice trails off, I can't bear to think of him tainted and broken like I am.

"End up like you? Roger, I want to be with you, always, even if it means dying with you. I can't bear to see you go and leave me behind. Please Roger." He says, his eyes begging.

"Mark I…"

"I love you." And his lips are on mine again. And again I melt. He's sarcrificing his good health for me….why?

_And I ask him, "How did you get to be so sweet and so kind?"  
"I don't know," he says, "I'm not that special. I'm just some guy."_

_And I say "Your heart is so big, and your mind so alive  
You have passion and freedom and vision and drive  
You have so much to give and you give it with care  
You have helped me to heal, and there's nowhere I won't go with you."  
_

He sighs and pulls away from me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and I can see…he is. He hides his emotions well, from others but from me all I have to do is look into his eyes.

"You know I am." I smile. Our lips meet again.

"I love you." He mumbles while tugging my pants off.

"Me too." I manage to say, though I'm already breathless.

Soon all our clothes lay discarded on the floor, even his glasses were off, though they had been put safely on the dresser.

"Take me Rog…"

_And he's holding me now even tighter, and he's breathing me in  
And he's telling me again that he loves me, and he's tracing his fingertips over my skin  
And I'm happier now than I've ever been, and I'm hoping this feeling won't die  
And if he says he's just some guy, that's fine, but the truth is, he's mine _

"Why Mark?" I ask him some time later when we lay together covered in sweat.

"Why what?"

"Why me? You could have had anyone…and yet you choose me. Your so…kind and beautiful Mark why'd you degrade yourself to me?"

"Simple, I love you. Roger I'm not degrading myself at all. Stop thinking about yourself that way."

"I'm just some guy Mark…"

"Yeah well you're my guy. Don't ever forget that." I smile and bury my head in his arms.

"I won't. I love you too."

_My sweetheart, my love  
Sent down from the sky  
And so very much more  
Than just some guy_

_**Author Notes: Not my best, it was short but I want to start working on more, longer Mark and Roger fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small drabble. Reviews would be awsome since this is my first Rent fic! Thank you! Mikin out **_


End file.
